


Geladeira de Pobre

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, MFCDZ, Milo/Sorento (implied), SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Saori aluga os ouvidos de Shun para desabafar sobre sua desafortunada vida amorosa.
Relationships: Athena | Saori Kido/Poseidon | Julian Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Geladeira de Pobre

**Author's Note:**

> Totalmente dedicada à @Sonnenreigen, que soltou essa pérola sobre a Geladeira de Pobre enquanto discutíamos... mmm...  
> peculiaridades anatômicas dos personagens de Saint Seiya.  
> Um beijo no coração das minhas Pitangas ♥
> 
> SIM, tem Milento ♥

— Foi uma decepção. Uma decepção total. E olha que é um cara bem bonito…

Saori estava virada em beiço. Mexia o chá com desinteresse, suspirando cada vez que se lembrava do último encontro. Precisava mesmo desabafar, mas não sabia se Shun era a pessoa certa para compartilhar do sofrimento.

Havia uma lista de insucessos em sua vida. Saga? Gostava mais de pinto do que ela própria. Milo também foi alvo por um tempo, mas era difícil lidar com os frequentes parlatórios. O amigo de Shun, todavia, possuía paciência de sobra para os solilóquios. No fim das contas, Saori não somente aprovava o casal, mas também tornara-se próxima a eles.

Em uma das saídas com Milo e Sorento que ela conheceu Julian.

— Sabe, Shun… Como ele era amigo do Sorento, achei que ia ser boa coisa. Todo gostoso, trabalhado nos músculos e tudo mais, então eu dei meu telefone…

— Saori amiga… — Shun tentava confortá-la. Era uma das pessoas de quem ele mais gostava, afinal de contas.

— Então ele chegou mandando foto de cueca. Uma delícia. Na seca que eu tava, meu querido… Era tudo bem recheado também, sabe. Não fiz doce, apareceu a chance e eu fui pro motel com ele…

“Águas perigosas”, diria Sorento se estivesse ali. Conhecia bem a habilidade de Shun de se meter em assuntos desagradáveis. Azar. Amigo é pra essas coisas. Ele abraçou Saori pelos ombros e a garota começou imediatamente a chorar.

Imagina só, uma menina refinada, toda trabalhada na riqueza, chorando em uma padaria qualquer. Por conta de macho, ainda por cima. Mas Shun estava lá, a trazendo de encontro a seu peito, lhe afagando os cabelos. Após limpar o nariz com um guardanapo bonito do estabelecimento, Saori levantou o rosto, os olhos de cachorro com fome quase saltando da cara de tão esbugalhados. 

— A pegada não era tão ruim, sabe. O típico desses marombas, mas azar. Shun, na seca a gente ignora os pormenores. Só que daí ele tava só de cueca, o pacotão ali, dava vontade de enfiar tudo na boca. 

Mesmo que sussurrasse, algumas pessoas às mesas próximas ouviam a conversa. Uma senhorinha levantou-se apressada. Shun, apesar de horrorizado com a sede da amiga, a incentivou a prosseguir.

— E eu tirei a cueca dele, Shun. — o pobre rapaz não sabia se morria de vergonha por não ter onde se enfiar ou se morria de curiosidade. — parecia uma geladeira de pobre, Shun!

O volume do pranto aumentava, a fazendo desistir de abraçar aquele menino desprovido de carne. Saori deitou o rosto sobre a mesa, empurrando a xícara para longe.

— Desculpa, mas… Geladeira de pobre?

Comentário controverso. Saori era rica, sim. Se fora esnobe, já havia há muito superado essa fase. Contudo, Shun tentava juntar o cré com cré para entender se o motel era de baixa qualidade, se o motel na verdade era a casa do tal Julian, contendo uma geladeira humilde. Ou se a tal cueca estava com cheiro de cachorro molhado, coisa que acontece sempre que se seca alguma peça de roupa atrás do refrigerador.

Saori precisou recompor-se. Segurou as bochechas de Shun, o encarando de forma medonha.

— Só tinha ovo, Shun. Era um pacotão. De ovo. O pouco de pinto que ele tinha não sabia usar. FOI UMA DECEPÇÃO, SHUN!


End file.
